Broken daydream
by Amari loveXhateXlove ON HIATUS
Summary: Mikan's Lucid beliefs shatter into revelation. (I don't know about my intentions to try to make a story out of this. But I feel it's just really good writing. So if anyone wants to use it, feel free.)


The image of Ruka Nogi's lips coming close to hers has been a daydream she's had every morning in math class whenever he was at a far distance. Not surprising of course, she's seen the same dazed look on many other girls, at any time of the day, that has always just screamed it was specifically for him. Not any other guys lip. Always specifically for Ruka's.

For that daydream to become a reality can only happen to one girl. Because he is a prince. It's why him being the heartwarming prince who will be a true love to anyone he loves is the reason, that his lips are a daydream. Those lips only deserve to be for one girl's. Any girl is possible. Giving all of them a reason to daydream. And when that girl who's been daydreaming all this time is the lucky one, she can stop imagining and finally experience the dream that gives you true love.

Making Ruka Nogi's kiss the representation, and actually is itself, a true loves kiss that will wake you up from the long daydream.

And the one to be is none other than Mikan Sakura. Who was also in a daydream.

She is the proclaimed girlfriend of Rula Nogi who was just "dating him" as seen to the public. Even just that is to be envious by all the girls. Mikan was the one who got to experience the fairy tale. She got the confession. She got the smiles that were only for her. She got the feeling of holding hands. She got the peck on the cheek. She got the hugs. And once his lips are on hers. She gets the true love that will wake her up to a real fantasy.

* * *

She's had more than enough time to think about how it'll be like. She knows Ruka well, she'll know when the right time will come. She'll know the moment when she feels her dream coming to life from her excitement and happiness.

So did she shatter her own dream when his hand had slipped into hers and started to pull her towards the garden, and she had felt worry. _Any person would get jitters for something like this. _When a feeling of fear stirred inside of her when they were alone with the twinkly lights, still hand in hand. _This just comes along with the nervousnes. _

"Mikan." He says and starts pushing her gently against the balcony rail. One of his hand goes behind her back and the other angled for the palm to be on the side of her jaw with his fingers resting on her cheek. She can feel physical discomfort that adds along to the emotional discomfort that is still there. Instead of believing that the discomfort was real, she lets her mind believe that it was going to be alright, because who could possibly not like this situation right now. Even if the urge to wriggle free is blocked by such an unnatural stiffness.

His face gets near, and she forces herself to remember all of those daydreams she's had. That she'll feel like she's in a fairytale. A garden with twinkly lights and a prince coming to kiss her. That is the daydream she lives by.

Then why is this foreboding presence still here then. She isn't supposed to be backing her head away. That's not what happens in the daydreams. When her dilated eyes looks up to his face and starts to feel wrongness. She knows why now.

There were never blue eyes in her daydreams. Nor was there blonde hair. As if on natural instinct in this epiphany, her arms pushes him back and she uncoordinatedly ran to the glass doors that's seal the entrance back in the house.

Ruka had been pushed back against the balcony railing, now staring at her with frantic confusion. She can only look back at those frenzied eyes with sorry, and whispered "I'm so sorry."

She doesn't understand any of this in her haywire brain that is questioning itself so much. While letting her mind go through the mess that kept clashing around inside, she was on autopilot in a hurry to get out of this place. She doesn't feel in safety here anymore. She had never thought bad or was hesitant about any place that he's brought her too, she had thought it was obviously correct to go any where with this prince from how he always bring such an aura to fill the room he occupies, an aura that was a part of the daydream. Maybe the air feels like it's sticking to her skin in a crawling manner is because of how she shattered the daydream.

When the cold air makes the sticky air crawl back off and brushes along her skin, it makes her feel relief. She wants more of this, it cools off everything inside, she starts running out into the open air, along the way leaving shard by shards of what she just shattered. Allowing them to no longer keep poking around and prickling her head.


End file.
